Sisterly revenge
by deathnotefan721
Summary: she had lisend to the docter seen her mother cry but what made it real was seeing hinabi the hospital bed she knew who did this and she was going to get even


-author's note-ok I don't really write sad stories but, I was inspired by thissad poem I found, and I edited ita bit to fit the story.

HINATA'S POV

she had heard the doctors, and listened to her mother cry. But it still had been cloudy almost dreamlike, the thing that made her realize this was really happening was seeing Hanabi in that hospital bed. her eye's were slightly opened, she looked so

plain in those hospital garments and pale she was pale so, so pale. Hinata clenched her fists so hard she knew they were

bleeding. She was going to kill him, watch as his face became as pale as her sisters. She forced back the tears as she reminded

her self she had something to do...before it was to late. She walked slowly towards the hospital bed, her sister's hospital

bed, as if she had been waiting and had heard her steps Hanabi opened her eye's and looked at her older sister, "H-Hinata."

Hanabi said weakly, astonished that Hanabi had spoken after all that had happened to her Hinata had no chose but to listen," Paper I need P-aper an-nd a p-en"said the girl in the hospital bed, Hinata hurried to get her sister what she needed, but before she handed it to her she said before she lost her nerve.

"I'm sorry Hanabi, its my fault"."How can it be" said Hanabi with a weak smile "you weren't even there."

"that's the point I wasn't there I had you go without me just because I didn't do my homework when I was supposed to" said Hinata so quiet

it wasn't even a whisper.

"Don't you dare blame you're self," Hanabi said her voice fading can't go happy knowing you think

it was your fault."

"DONT'T YOU DARE TALK LIKE THAT YOU'R GOING TO MAKE IT" screamed Hinata her tears slowly falling down her cheeks." sis we both

know that's a lie" said Hanabi sweetly "now hand me that paper."Slowly Hanabi wrote down something Hinata did not see. Hanabi stopped and with a quiet sigh as if everything was done Hanabi set down the pen," make sure mommy gets this" said Hanabi holding a piece of paper out to Hinata. Hinata took it, and with

a faint smile Hanabi said her dieing words "just tell Naruto you like him already and remember I'll be watching" slowly her lavender eye's shut for ever the faint smile still on her lips.

Hinata took out the paper tears falling thickly as she tried not to let them fall on the paper she read the fallowing

words

_Mummy...Sasuke brought a gun to schoolHe told his friends that it was coolAnd when he pulled the trigger backIt shot with a great crackMummy I was a good girlI did what I was toldI went to school, I got straight A's, I even got the goldBut mummy when I went to school that day, I never said goodbyeI'm sorry mummy I had to go, but mommy please don't cryWhen Sasuke shot the gun he hit me and anotherAnd all because he got the gun from his older brotherMummy please tell daddy that I love him very muchAnd please tell Konohamaru, my boyfriend, that it wasn't just a crushAnd tell my big sister that she is the only one nowAnd tell my dear sweet grandmother that I'll be waiting for her nowAnd tell my wonderful friends that they were always the bestMummy I'm not the first I'm no better than the restMummy tell my teachers I won't show up for classAnd never to forget this and please don't let this passMummy why'd it have to be me no one deserves thisMummy warn the others, mummy I left without a kissAnd mummy tell the doctors I know they really did tryI think I even saw a doctor trying not to cryMummy I'm slowly dying with a bullet in my chestBut mummy please remember I'm in heaven with the restMummy I ran as fast as I could when I heard that crackMummy listen to me if you wouldI wanted to go to collegeI wanted to try things that were newI guess I'm not going with daddyOn that trip to the new zooI wanted to get marriedI wanted to have a kidI wanted to be an actressMummy I wanted to liveBut mummy I must go nowThe time is getting lateMummy tell my KonohamaruI'm sorry but I had to cancel the dateI love you mummy I always haveI know you know it's trueMummy all I wanted to say is "mummy I love you"_Hanabi saw her mummy again sooner then she thought

IN THE NEWS PAPER A WEEK LATER

"TWO STUDENTS KILLED IN ACCEDENTAL SHOOTING""BELOVED MOTHER OF TWO KILLED IN CAR CRASH""BOY AWAITES TRIAL FOR THE ACCEDENTAL KILLING OF TWO FELLOW STUDENTS"

IN THE NEWS PAPER THREE DAYS LATER

"BOY SUSPECTED OF ACSEDNTAL KILLINGS SHOT BY ENRAGED SISTER OF VICTIM""GIRL WANTED FOR MUREDER OF SASUKE UCHIHA RELISTED"

IN THE NEWS PAPER 7 YEARS LATER IN THE WEDDING ANOUNSMENTS

"AFTER MEMORIAL SURVISE FOR HINABI HYUUGA WEDDING OF NARUTO UZUMAKI AND HINATA HYUUGA AT RENEWED FAITH WEDDING CHAPLE"


End file.
